Spiritual Revenge
by Haipaa Shadou
Summary: After 15 year's, after the final battle against the opening of the tunnel to Makai has been completed. Enmako, daughter of Lord Enma returns, being accidently freed from her seal along with her 3 friends of the Class S army.. now back.. they await the mom


The scene comes into view on the street's of the city focusing on a teenaged boy riding on a bike pushing throught the crowd. His long dark red hair pulled up in a pony tail flowing behind him, he looks back laughing to the brown haired girl riding on a skateboard holding onto the end of the bike. A girl with short grey hair keeping up on the left side on roller blade and a small boy with curly blonde hair on the other on skates. The 4 of them continue down the street, pushing through the crowd disrupting every one with their speed as they shoot down the center. As they continue down the brown haired girl's matching golden brown eye's widen as she notcies something across the street and all of a sudden let's go of the bike, slamming down her board to stop. The board bouncing into the air as she jumps off pushing it up with her foot, the other's stop looking back. Their eye's widening as time seems to stop around them. The small blonde boy skates up to her gazing up at her with curious eye's.  
  
Blonde Boy: Emmiko-chan, what is wrong?  
  
He asks in a sweet and curious tone as he follows her gaze, his blue eye's widening as he looks across the street to see a red haired boy who is not frozen. The boy turns looking aorund, his green eye's widening with disbelief as he reaches their gaze.  
  
Emmiko: Ku...ra.........ma.............  
  
She whispers as she gazes at him with wide eye's, pausing and looking over as the grey haired girl skates up to her followed by the boy on the bike.  
  
Girl: Emmiko-chan, Youko Kurama died 15 years ago.  
  
Emmiko nods slowly and begins to walk towards the red haired boy who is standing there watching her with wide eye's.   
  
Emmiko: Kurama...   
  
She says in a hesitant tone as she runs over to him standing only a few feet from him, she pauses and looks back as the dark red haired boy appears inbetween the two of them.  
  
Boy: Emmiko-sama, he died 15 years ago.  
  
Emmiko: I know that, Kazuya..   
  
She says with a nod as she gazes deep into the red haired boy's eye's. A dark smile creeping over her face as her eye's are locked with his. Kazuya turns and looks over as the girl with the grey hair appears beside him.  
  
Kazuya: Shin, talk some sense into her.  
  
Emmiko: I do not need sense, things are perfectly clear.  
  
She says looking down as the blonde haired boy appears beside her.  
  
Boy: What is so clear, Emmiko-hime?  
  
Emmiko smiles and looks back up to the red haired boy.  
  
Emmiko: Why I could not revive Kurama, Omari-chan. That is what is now clear.  
  
She says as she pauses, smiling again as the red haired boy nods.  
  
Kurama: Before my soul could pass on, I used my own special ability to push my soul into the womb of an unborn human. Allowing myself to be reborn.  
  
Emmiko nods.  
  
Emmiko: Once a soul has been reborn it cannot be recalled to the original body.  
  
Omari: Oh..   
  
He says gazing up at her with wide eye's, his eye's narrowing as he turns to see a dark haired boy approaching them. A soft wind of energy begins to swirl around him as his body lifts up and hovers a few inches off the ground.  
  
Kurama: wait.  
  
He says holding out his hand to Omari who pauses and looks back to him.  
  
Kurama: That is Hiei, he is alright.  
  
Omari pauses and looks back to Emmiko who nods, Omari shrugs and then drops back to the ground. His skates making a clanking noise as they hit the ground.  
  
Omari: Well.. would you like to fight for fun then?  
  
He asks in an innocent tone gazing up to Hiei eagerly, Emmiko giggles and then looks around.  
  
Emmiko: If I continue to hold time like this I'll grow tired, let us go somewhere other then here to speak.  
  
Every nods agreeing, Hiei watching them wearily.  
  
Emmiko: Switch.  
  
She says gazing at Kazuya who nods and releases the bike, kicking the stand with his foot to hold it up. Emmiko drops her skateboard walking over to the bike and getting on, she pauses looking up to Kurama.  
  
Emmiko: Let's go.  
  
She says to Kurama who nods and walks over to her getting on beside her.  
  
Emmiko: And your friend?  
  
She asks looking over to Hiei curiously.  
  
Kurama: He can keep up.  
  
Emmiko smiles.  
  
Emmiko: I see.  
  
She says and then without word begins to peddle, nothing can be seen of her but a lingering light of her in the distance, time quickly unfreezes around her.  
  
Omari: Heeey! That's no fair she had a head start!  
  
He says babily and takes off down the street, Kazuya and Shin quickly following after them. Hiei remains there staring at them with wide eye's.  
  
Hiei: How can they be that fast...   
  
He mumbles to himself as he pushes off the ground jumping up onto the roof of the building above him and then he proceeds to run across the buildings with great speed, looking ahead at their light to follow.   
  
The scene changes to within a meadow not too far from the city as Emmiko and Kurama stand there in silence watching and waiting as Kazuya, Shin and Omari arrive.. followed by Hiei.   
  
Emmiko: One would think that after 15 years of training you'd move slightly faster.  
  
Shin rolls her eye's and smiles, her eye's widening as she sense's something and a shoot of blue light shoots around them forming a circle as a group of men appear around them.  
  
Emmiko: I see, father has found us then.  
  
She says with a smile as she gazes around at the men around them.  
  
Emmiko: You dare obey my father's orders by going against me?  
  
She asks coldly as her eye's slowly turn around the circle, she pauses and smiles with a nod.  
  
Emmiko: Kill all but one.  
  
Kazuya: Allow me.  
  
He says with a smile and then all of a sudden turns into pure light, nothing can be seen but his light bouncing from person to person. As his light disappears from them their bodies collapse, one by one. As the last man falls Kazuya appears beside Emmiko gazing at the last man standing.  
  
Emmiko: You tell my father that I am coming for him, I will destroy all of Reikai in his name.  
  
The man's eye's widen with disbelief.  
  
Emmiko: Oh yeah and, any one who comes after us again. I won't allow them such an easy death. They will be tortured beyond believe.  
  
She says and then shrugs.  
  
Emmiko: And maybe I'll be in a bad mood so I'll simply revive them over and over again just to torture them to death again.  
  
She says with a smile as she folds her arms tapping her hand on her one arm watching as the man turns to blue light and shoots up into the sky.  
  
Shin: So much for not being noticed.  
  
Emmiko nods agreeing.  
  
Emmiko: I am surprised we were found so soon, he must be desperate.  
  
Omari: Well he doesn't want it to get out.  
  
Kurama: What to get out?  
  
Kazuya smiles.  
  
Kazuya: The truth.  
  
Kurama looks over to Emmiko with questionable eye's, pausing to look over to Hiei who is standing beside him in silence.  
  
Emmiko: Aide us in our revenge, Kurama.   
  
She says as she gazes at him, reaching out and taking his hand. Kurama blushes slightly as she brings his hand up to her pulling him up slightly.  
  
Emmiko: Your revenge as well.  
  
She says as she gazes up into his eye's, Kurama's eye's widen and begin to flicker.  
  
Kurama: What do you mean..   
  
Emmiko: It was my father ...   
  
She says pausing for a moment.  
  
Emmiko: My father found out about our games.  
  
She says as she pauses again and let's go of his hand stepping back and turning around.  
  
Emmiko: My father arranged for your death, he waited til I went to Makai to see you and then arranged for your death to occur before I reached you. When I found you I attempted to revive you but was unable to because your soul had already been reborn into your current self.  
  
She says and then turns back around to him, her hair spinning around her.  
  
Emmiko: When we returned home to the palace that evening my father was waiting for us. He told me how he knew all about my adventures with you on Makai and that he was the one who had ensured your death.  
  
She says pausing as she gazes down at her quivering fist, blood dripping down her hand as she squeezes tightly.  
  
Emmiko: He said that he feared the day when I would betray him and that I had to be disposed upon so that it could not occur. He sealed them with me because they were so very loyal to me. He feared that they would come back to haunt him in my name so he had no choice.  
  
Kurama: That is..   
  
Emmiko: Yeah. So now, I shall give my father what he feared most. I will overthrow him and destroy the spirit world.  
  
She says in a dark tone as she holds out her hand forming a ball of energy and crushing it.  
  
Emmiko: He will pay for what he has done to me.  
  
She says looking over as Omari, Shin and Kazuya walk over to her.  
  
Emmiko: The choice is your's, Kurama. Aide me.. or become my enemy.  
  
She says as she reaches out to the bike, it disappears at her touch and energy begins to puslate around her as a strong force grabs her from above lifting her into the air.  
  
Kurama steps forward hesitantly and nods.  
  
Kurama: I will join you.  
  
Hiei's eye's widen with disbelief and he reaches out grabbing Kurama by the wrist as Kurama begins to walk towards her.  
  
Hiei: You can't be serious.  
  
Kurama pauses looking back, his soft green eye's sparkling.  
  
Kurama: What would you do? If you were betrayed in such a way..  
  
Hiei smiles and nods, closing his eye's.  
  
Hiei: The same thing.  
  
Kurama: Very well then.  
  
Emmiko smiles as Hiei releases Kurama and Kurama walks up to her reaching his hand out to her.  
  
Emmiko: You are welcome to join us, Hiei. I know of your desire to return to Makai. I am able to pass through the 3 world's naturally. I can take you there.  
  
Hiei: You know, Kurama by doing this we become the enemies of Yusuke and them.  
  
Kurama nods.  
  
Kurama: I was loyal to Emmiko first, I will remain loyal to her. I am prepared for the consquences.  
  
Hiei shrugs and walks up to them, reaching out to Shin who reaches out for his hand. Kurama and Hiei both begin to hover in the air as they take the hand of Emmiko and Shin.  
  
Emmiko: To Makai then?  
  
The other's nod agreeing and they all turn into light and shoot off into the distance. 


End file.
